


Five Is So Done

by CrowleyMcKay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Stressed Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyMcKay/pseuds/CrowleyMcKay
Summary: This might just be me ranting through Five, so he might seem a little OOC, or just generally fed up.While I loved season 2, I just felt so knackered watching Five jump from one apocalypse to the next, all while trying tirelessly to get his siblings to band together and help save their own hides *yawn*
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Five Is So Done

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be me ranting through Five, so he might seem a little OOC, or just generally fed up. 
> 
> While I loved season 2, I just felt so knackered watching Five jump from one apocalypse to the next, all while trying tirelessly to get his siblings to band together and help save their own hides *yawn*

“Did you even hear me, Luther?” 

“Yeah, I did. I heard a fifty eight year old man who still wants his daddy to come and fix everything.” 

“Last I checked, I hadn’t seen “daddy” for forty five years,” Five countered, a dark look of anger clouding his face. 

Luther opened his mouth to argue, but Five cut him off. 

“No, shut up for a second, alright. It’s time for an actual adult to speak, because in case you all missed it, I am the only one putting a single lick of thought into how we’ll all get out of this timeline and back home where we belong.” 

Five tried to calm his temper before he continued, but his attempts were futile, his mind too tired and sluggish to hold up the walls he had long ago perfected to carefully control his emotions. He was going into this full throttle. 

“First off, I’d like to apologise again, as you all seem to think that I somehow intended for this to happen. In case it escaped your notice, had I not taken us back in time, we would be little more than charred remains in an ashen world that I once lived in - without food, shelter, companionship and purpose for thirty years before the commission found me, which is a hell of a lot less than what you all have right now. So the complaining ends here. I am sorry that I might not have perfected my own powers like the rest of you apparently have, Klaus, Vanya,” Five looked pointedly at the pair. True, Klaus hadn’t really complained once since Five had found him, but Vanya had already pointed out that it was his fault they were stranded here, when in actuality it was her own poor grasp of her powers that had done so. 

“Secondly, I am trying my hardest to get us back to our timeline. Do not think for a second that every decision I have made has not been for your benefit. I apologise if I come across as cold and unfeeling, but I am fucking exhausted! I have gone from one apocalypse to the next without a minute's rest, while the rest of you have had time to recover and find a place here, even if not in the most ideal of places, Diego,” he glanced at his brother, who had not long ago escaped from an asylum.

“And thirdly,” Five returned his glare to Luther, who had long since backed down from the fight he’d tried to start, “I don’t want dad to fix a damn thing. In fact, I’d much prefer we all put our invitations together and have a nice family bonfire. But we need to get home, and the only way to do that is to obtain a briefcase to take us the extra mile that I am simply too drained to even attempt. And to get a briefcase, I have to do something I really don’t want to do, for someone I have no desire to associate myself with again. If I can get nothing off dad, then this is the only option open to me.” 

His rage partly vanquished, Five breathed hard, staring at each of his siblings, who all looked horrified by everything he’d just admitted so uncharacteristically. 

He usually kept everything so bottled up that this was obviously a big shock. So many emotions were flying around the room, it was hard to pinpoint each one. Guilt, sorrow, appreciation, sympathy but no pity, love. 

Shame was perhaps the most prominent in all of them. 

Five wished the motherly concern in Allison’s eyes didn’t cause such warmth to bloom in his chest, because he was trying to be angry with them and she was making it difficult. 

“What is it you have to do?” Vanya asked, tentatively.

They all felt a little cautious, like they were trying to cross a thin lake of ice, or attempting to sneak across a floor of egg shells. Like they had just been scolded by someone much older than them… which they had, if they ignored how young their brother looked. 

Five lifted his head from where it had fallen into his hands, running his fingers through his dark hair in a stressed motion. 

For the first time since they’d all seen their younger looking-yet so much older brother, they saw how terribly worn he looked. Like if he attempted to sleep, his heart would just stop beating. They didn’t think it was possible for anyone to look so utterly exhausted and not be dead. 

“I don’t… I’m not going to tell any of you… Because if that’s the only option left, I don’t want you to be a part of what happens after that,” Five took a deep breath, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest. It was only a small weight amongst the crushing pressure he felt, but it was something, at least. Because his family had listened to him for the first time since he’d come back, and hopefully they would continue to do so. 

“I want you to all take out your invitations.” 

For once, they didn’t argue or question why - they just pulled out their identical slips of paper and looked over the words they had read a hundred times already. 

Five held up his own invitation, the edges crinkled, “These are from our father, who in this timeline has no idea who we are. Every single one of us has suffered under his harsh training and vicious backhand. We all know what to expect. A man who is unfeeling, direct, and will, without a doubt, know exactly which buttons to press the moment he lays eyes on us. But we aren’t doing this alone anymore. There’s no rivalry, no craving for his attention. He is just a man who has yet to wrong us, and we are going to face him together, as a family.” 

Five looked at his siblings, all gathered around Elliot’s living room, finally together and for once not fighting. They were so similar and yet so different to the people he had seen only a few days ago. He didn’t want to lose them now. 

He couldn’t watch them die a third time while he lived on. 

“Guys, if we don’t stop this apocalypse, you all die,” Five swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, “I am the only one who survives, every time. Well, that stops now. If doomsday comes and we can’t stop it, then… then we’ll face that together too.” 

The meaning behind his words was clear. If the apocalypse happened and they all died, Five would make sure he died right alongside them. 

They all looked up, meeting each other’s eyes, nodding and smiling at one another. 

“Together,” they chorused, Ben giving his own silent cheer as they all came together as a family. 

Maybe messing up the time jump hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it obviously was. Look at the timeline, guys. You got complete strangers sleeping in your beds now, so congratulations there, seriously *facepalm*
> 
> I feel like this might have been too gooey for this emotionally constipated family, and so many things were left unsaid. Like how hard it would be for some of them to leave behind their new lives now that they’d made connections with the people there. I just... didn’t think about all that until... well, now.


End file.
